


Stuck

by Katie_Dazuru



Category: Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types, Rockman.EXE | Mega Man Battle Network
Genre: Established Relationship, Handcuffed Together, I guess it's anime-verse because they're cross fused?? haha, M/M, these guys...I love...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 14:45:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14896529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katie_Dazuru/pseuds/Katie_Dazuru
Summary: If Enzan was completely honest with himself, battling against an army of projections sent by VideoMan whilst simultaneously having his wrist handcuffed to Netto’s was not the strangest situation he had ever found himself in. NetZan.





	Stuck

**Author's Note:**

> lmao I literally just sat down and wrote this in like ten minutes

If Enzan was completely honest with himself, battling against an army of projections sent by VideoMan whilst simultaneously having his wrist handcuffed to Netto’s was not the strangest situation he had ever found himself in.

“Shit!” Netto barked out, and that was the only warning Enzan got before he found himself being jerked to the ground.

His helmet clattered noisily, and he grunted as his side slammed against the concrete floor harder than he was comfortable with, and Enzan tugged his arm back towards himself slightly, getting Netto’s attention. “In case you _forgot_ , you can’t exactly pull off than kind of manoeuvre in our current predicament.”

Netto, at least, had the decency to look sheepish. “Ah, right, sorry.”

Enzan’s gaze flickered to the side, and then he grabbed Netto’s wrist and tugged the boy to his feet. Netto made a startled sound, and Enzan used their combined momentum to swing the two of them around behind an empty freight container. Netto held up his unbound arm to avoid slamming his face into the metal, letting out a grunt as the sound of metal echoed throughout the dockside warehouse.

“Um, _ow?_ ” Netto said, leaning back to shake his free arm back and forth as he tried to soothe the ache. Enzan scoffed, opening his mouth to respond, but an explosion from the area where they’d been standing mere seconds before rocked the container, and Enzan quickly moved to catch Netto as the brunet stumbled forward.

VideoMan cackled.

“Any ideas?” Netto asked.

“Well, for starters, you could admit that you’re an idiot.”

“Excuse me,” Netto started, and another explosion echoed, this time closer than before. “That is so not true!”

Enzan gave him a flat look.

“It _isn’t!_ ”

“Netto,” Enzan stated, in that very precisely calm tone that meant if he hadn’t been Ijuuin Enzan of the relatively calm temperament – he would’ve been flipping tables. “We are currently _cornered_ by VideoMan, we can’t contact Meijin or _anyone_ , and there’s no one else who can enter a Dimensional Area, meaning we have no chance of back-up.”

“Well…”

“ _And_ ,” Enzan continued, in that very precisely calm tone that he used with Netto at _least_ every other day, “we’re currently handcuffed together.”

“…Fine,” Netto admitted with a sigh, retracting his battle mask and reaching up to rub at his face, and quickly ducked his head to the side to avoid Enzan involuntarily – or, at least, _mostly_ involuntarily – punching him in the face. “I’ll admit it, this entire thing could have gone a lot better.”

Enzan stared at him for a moment more, flatly. And then, he sighed. “Good start.”

“The handcuffs aren’t great either,” Netto continued, and it took Enzan a moment to realise that the idiot was _grinning_. “I mean, I’m not entirely sure how VideoMan managed to get them on us in the first place, but…”

“Don’t even finish that sentence,” Enzan warned and, when Netto grinned up at him, he rolled his eyes – not that Netto could see it behind the visor anyway. “And maybe, for now, we could focus on actually getting us out of these?”

“You’d trust me to make a plan?” Netto asked with a laugh. “Even though I’m – what was it – an idiot?”

“An idiot who has his charms,” Enzan corrected, and Netto smiled, a wide beam that made his heart beat in his chest just like it did whenever he jumped from a height and waited for Blues’s rocket boots to kick in. “Besides, I might have an idea of my own.”

“Well, my first thought was insulting VideoMan, but that was as far as it went,” Netto shrugged shamelessly. “Would yours happen to be using those projections’ swords to slice these off?”

Enzan smirked, tilting his head. “It might be.”

“Better than nothing,” Netto said, and grinned again. It was lucky for Netto that Enzan had had enough practice in not kissing that dumb smile of his idiotic boyfriend’s face. “On the count of three, then?” He asked, and there was another explosion, followed by VideoMan yelling at his lackeys.

“Try not to get your arm cut off.”

Netto scoffed, but he was smiling all the same. Then, a thoughtful look crossed his face. “Hey, we could try and keep these intact as much as we can. I can think of some killer pranks we could use these for.”

“ _Netto_.” Enzan tried to give him a disapproving look, but it was smothered by fond amusement. “I thought we’d established that _you’re_ the idiot in this relationship, not me. Now, one…”


End file.
